


Soleil et Lune

by KingBurritoBook



Category: mine - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingBurritoBook/pseuds/KingBurritoBook
Summary: What would happen if someone threatened to use blackmailWhat would happen if you found out you had powersWhat would you do if you figured out a memory was not as you thought it wasWhat would happen if you found out that your family is brokenFind out now on Nova and Aden's adventure





	Soleil et Lune

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first every story. So I'm sorry if it sucks. I'm trying to write more so please be encouraging. Alright, enough with the begging....This story will have love and variety. I want to write all types of fan fiction of musicals and books. I'm gonna stop being so cringe now, I will go back into my closet to Narnia. (Subscribe to MyFriendsAreFictionalCharacters and TheMusicalSideOfThings)

Are you kidding me? First, I got a B+ on my test and now this. Since my stupid brother is too “embarrassed” to be seen with me, he won't drive me home. I looked back at our latest texts.

Me: When are u going to pick me up?  
Aden: I'm not, remember..?  
Me: What are you talking about?  
Aden: I can't be seen with u in front of my friends, I need this popularity to literally live, you're going to have to get a ride or walk home.  
Me: oof  
Me: I'm hurt  
Me: Fine, but Dad is going to hear about this

I looked around and saw my friend Gloria. I ran over and gave her a hug. I bent down to my knees and pretended to worship her.  
“What are you doing? You’re embarrassing me,” Gloria hissed under her breath. She helped me up. I smiled. “Is Aden not picking you up again?” Gloria asked.  
I rolled my eyes and said, ”What do you think?” We both walked over to her car and I hopped in. Gloria started the car and we started down the road. On the way home, I saw some kids playing with their powers down the street. They were all in Alvina school uniforms. Alvina High School is a school for people with powers. My school is for regular human beings. Well, Gloria had the power of telekinesis, and she goes to our school. She’s just too lazy to walk a mile and a half to actually go to Alvina  
though.  
“Why does Aden take you to school anyway? You guys barely know each other,” Gloria asked, breaking the awkward silence.  
“Oh, uh...our families are friends,” I tried to say convincingly. I cringed a little at lying.  
Gloria laughed and replied,” Wow, talk about awkward car rides. The most popular boy and the shyest girl at school.” I blushed and looked away. I started looking out at the forest that was surrounding us.  
“We’re here,” called Gloria. I looked out and saw my dad gripping Aden at the arm. I looked away and hurried out with my backpack. Gloria was looking at Aden and was probably wondering why he was there. Great, another thing that I will have to explain. My dad noticed Gloria and said,” Thanks, Gloria.” Gloria said your welcome and drove out of sight. Aden was trying to get away from dad. Dad took Aden inside, I hurried after them.  
“What the heck Aden? Tell me, how are you embarrassed by your sister. You can’t just leave your sister at school. You guys are twins for god's sake. Aren’t twins supposed to be besties or, something like that,” argued Dad. I looked at my feet, not saying anything. Aden didn’t say anything either. I then said softly,” It’s fine Dad.” Dad shook his head.  
“No it’s not Nova, y-you don’t understand,” Dad stuttered. I got up and left. I walked into my room and shut my door slightly. I caught snippets of Aden’s conversation with Dad. I heard things like protection, sister, love, and a couple of other things. Why does Dad have to be so overprotective? I mean, it's fine. It’s not like I’m going to Alvina High. That school has fights like every day. Instead, I’m going to the boring Oak Grove High. I spread starfish style on my bed. Ever since Mom died, Dad has been acting…weird. I realize that I still have my backpack on. I take it off and look at the mirror next to me. I’m wearing jeans with a shirt that was solid gray. I changed into my PJs. As I got under my comforters, I looked up at the ceiling. I had a picture of Mom actually smiling. I smiled and closed my eyes, as I slowly drifted off to sleep.  
I woke up to my alarm, ringing in my ears. I slowly sat up. I looked over and saw that my hair was a mess. I got out of bed and was about to open the door, when my dad barged in and yelled,” Honey, breakfast is ready.” I looked up and saw that he was only wearing an apron, that said: “Kiss the Cook” in bright red cursive letters. I covered my eyes and yelled at my dad.  
“Get out Dad, you're going to scar me for life,” I shouted. He chuckled as he left the room. I sat down. I went into my bathroom and tried to tame my hair, to not stick straight up. Then, I looked through my drawer for clothes. I have nothing to wear. Dad needs to do the laundry. All I have is shorts and a white T-shirt, seriously. I got dressed and looked into my mirror. I was wearing very short shorts with a tight, plain white T-shirt. I had a lot of skin showing. The worst thing was that my curves were very clear. Well, if I’m going with this style, I might as well go through with it. I tied up my hair into a messy bun. After you wear this Nova, you are throwing this outfit out. I looked back into the mirror one more time. Come on Nova, breakfast is ready. So go out there and stop feeling so insecure about yourself….but just to make sure, don’t do anything social so nobody will see you. I looked away and headed into the living room. Aden was sitting down on the couch watching TV, as usual. My dad had gotten dressed and was about to head out the door. Dad looked at what I was wearing and said, ”You got a certain boy in your mind?” I blushed, then laughed.  
“Of course not Dad,” I replied. Dad was chuckling at his own joke. I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. I told him to have a great day as he was heading out the door. Once he closed the door behind, I went over to the kitchen counter to get some food. I picked us some scrambled eggs and some toast. I walked over and sat onto the couch, next to Aden. He looked over and whistled. He scooted closer to me and put his hand to my forehead as if I were sick.  
“Are you okay sis? Why are you wearing something so ‘revealing"? If you keep on wearing this to school, I can say that you're my sister,” Aden said, spitting out sarcastic comments. I replied by saying, ”Dad forgot to do the laundry, again.” Aden laughed and said, ”Well, you’re in luck. I’m hosting a party tonight.” I gasped.  
“And you can show off your little outfit too,” Aden continued. I glared but ignored the teasing comment.  
“How many people are coming?” I asked.  
“Loads. The whole school.” Aden responded.  
“Then I'm going to Gloria’s house. There is no way that I’m staying here.” I responded. Aden huffed. He blew his hair out of his face.  
“Fine,” Aden said. I turned away to look outside the window. Aden’s football team members were pushing each other while making their way to our door. I guess Aden noticed as well because he shoved me off the couch. I scrambled to get up and leaped into my room, just in time to hear a knock on our front door. I shut the door to my room and picked up my phone. Aden had texted me.

Aden: Can u go out the front door and come back around, I need an excuse 4 these guys to leave. They are soooo annoying…  
Me: But I can’t go outside looking like the way I do! People will make fun of me.  
Aden: Pls sis, if you do this, I’ll only invite my girlfriend and some other people to my party, like Gloria  
Me: Fine, but you can only invite five people… and that’s including Gloria, and us

I put my phone back into my pocket. I slid over one of my sweatshirts. I looked into my mirror one last time. Great, short shorts. Tight T-shirt and all of the jocks are going to see me. I put on my brand new shoes and squeezed out the window. I looked around, no one was there. I walked over to my front door. This is it, Nova, your humiliation is waiting for you right behind this door. I reached my hand forward and pressed the doorbell. I heard Aden said that he would get it. He opened the door as I closed my eyes.  
Crap, why didn’t I think of a reason?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hoped you liked it, I don't know if I should continue with this story or post some fan fiction. HELP ME DECIDEEEEE. Also, I apoligize for any grammer errors, I don't do english. (smiley face-lipstick-kitty paw) OK bye now. :)


End file.
